


The Bump

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: We all know Sam loved it when Cait had to wear the baby bump in Season 2. This is an imagined peek at what it was like.(I wrote this with the belief that a man could find the site of a pregnant woman beautiful, regardless of his desire to have children. Somehow, speculating on their family plans made me more uncomfortable than writing sexy fan fic about them. Go figure.)





	

INT. The Outlander Makeup Trailer. Early Morning.

Sam and Cait lie on massage tables as two makeup artists apply prosthetics to each of them–scars for Sam’s back, a big baby bump for Cait. They are going to shoot the love scenes from S2E4.

Makeup Artist 1: You’re all set! Make sure not to jostle it too much or it might get loose.

Cait: Hear that?

Without looking at her.

Sam: The King of Men promises not to jostle ye too much.

Cait rolls her eyes.

Makeup Artist 2: (laughing) Well, the royal highness is all set.

They all giggle.

Sam is finally able to get up and look at Cait. She wears the ornate robe from the episode with her hair down and has a large cup of coffee in her hand. She poses.

Cait: Sexy, huh?

Sam is speechless. The mood changes from something joke-y to something more intimate. The makeup artists look away to give them a moment. 

Sam: (softly, just for Cait) You look so beautiful like that.

They smile tenderly at each other.

INT. The Outlander set (specifically the blue chaise lounge). Afternoon.

Sam and Cait “make love” as the crew silently watches.

Director: Cut! Nice! Let’s re-set.

The crew begins to re-set. Sam throws something over Cait to protect her modesty.

Cait: How are you doing?

Sam: I’m thinking you need to leave that on a bit after we’re done.

Cait: You like the bump that much, do you?

Sam: (with a twinkle in his eye) You know I do.

Director: Back at one!

Cait gets up to start the scene over.

EXT. Outside Sam and Cait’s trailer. Early evening.

Two production assistants stand out side Sam and Cait’s trailer. 

PA 1: Makeup is ready for them.

PA 2: They said they needed to pee.

PA 1: Both of them?

PA 2: Yep.

INT. Sam and Cait’s trailer. Early evening. Concurrent.

Cait is propped up on the couch with some pillows, naked, but for an open, fuzzy robe. Sam is naked, at her feet, massaging them and nibbling at her toes.

Cait: (groaning) I should wear the bump more often.

Sam: Aye, ye should…

He continues nibbling and massages up her leg.

Sam: I want to feed ye–strawberries, bits of cake. Ye look like a goddess!

Cait hums pleasantly.

Sam: (kissing up her leg) I feel I’m to worship ye.

Cait: You’re welcome to do so.

He gently parts her legs and puts his mouth on her. She strokes his hair and moans with pleasure.

EXT. Outside Sam and Cait’s trailer. Early evening. Concurrent.

The two production assistants still stand outside.

PA 1: They’re not really peeing, are they?

PA 2: Nope.

INT. Sam and Cait’s trailer. Early evening. A few minutes later.

Sam and Cait are seated upright, completely in each others arms. Sam strokes her body and suckles at her breasts.

Cait: (gasping) Saaaaammmmm!

Sam: (gasping) Oh, oh, mo chirdhe!

They both climax.

They settle a bit and exchange tender kisses.

Sam: (sighing) We’re definitely bringing the bump home.

The End.


End file.
